In these industries, there exists the need to freeze, for ultimate transportation and storage, fragile or unstable products, particularly solutions of active products that can settle out, just after their proportioning and packaging in bottles. At present, just after packaging, the bottle is manually placed in a cryogenic bath, typically of alcohol with carbon dioxide ice, then pre-closed. These known processes are delicate to practice and do not lead to very rapid cooling.